


Art for „The order of things“ by Golden Bastet

by Milomaus



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Golden Bastet´s  Story "The order of things" for the Pros Big Bang 2013 at the Box of Tricks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for „The order of things“ by Golden Bastet

#### Inspired by [The order of things by Golden Bastet](../984007/chapters/2030888) and the [Vid from ILWB](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNl87d25k5Q&feature=youtu.be).

Thank you Golden Bastet for loving the Lads and writing about it! *hugs*  
Thank you ILWB for an amazing vid and letting me use it for screen shots. *hugs*  
Thank you Firlefanzine for creating a wonderful icon at the last minute. *hugs*

Thank you to the Mods at the Box of Tricks for your time and effort again! Without you we would be rereading old stories again and again. *hugs*

 

 

It really, really works best with the story!

Go read and enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
